


Little Secret

by Mysticism



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Cunnilingus, F/M, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticism/pseuds/Mysticism
Summary: When she looked down into her brother’s beautiful sapphire eyes as his tongue glided smooth circles over her needy clitoris, she stopped caring about everything else.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> modern au where lambert and patricia are dimitri and edelgard’s parents. they are twins, with edelgard being older than dimitri by just a few minutes.  
> —
> 
> here’s something i wrote up in about 30ish minutes. just to get the idea out of my head. 
> 
> anyway please direct all anon hate and death threats to my twitter, @lady_mysticism. thanks. 🙏🏻

Edelgard knew that this was _wrong._ She figured that if anyone were to find out about this, _both_ of their lives would be over. Their parents would be mortified to find out what the pair did whenever they were home alone. Her former friends would turn to each other and snicker as they would walk past her in the high school hallways. She imagined even her beloved Professor, whom she turned to in times of need, would not want anything to do with her if _this_ was public knowledge. And yet...

When she looked down into her brother’s beautiful sapphire eyes as his tongue glided smooth circles over her needy clitoris, she stopped caring about everything else. She needed _this._

“Ohh—“ she moaned loudly, grinding her cunt over Dimitri’s tongue aggressively, practically riding his face in an effort to cum. “Fuck, that feels so good, Dimi! Keep going like that!” 

She was so close. Her core felt warm and ached for release. Edelgard’s legs began shaking, a sure sign to both her and Dimitri that she was about to go over the edge. Edelgard grabbed thick sections of his blond hair, securing them tightly in her grip, like an equestrian holding their horse’s reins. 

And then it hit her: the intense, mind-numbing feeling of her orgasm took hold of Edelgard and refused to let go. She felt her clit pulsing, her cunt spasming. She whined loudly, panting with each powerful wave of pleasure that overtook her. 

Thirty extraordinary seconds later, it was over. She removed herself from her brother’s face, and laid down next to him on her bed, bringing her arms around him tightly in embrace. While her orgasm had ceased, the after effects of it still lingered, leaving her feeling particularly drained. 

“Thank you, Dimitri...” she panted, her words coming out jumbled. She felt Dimitri’s soft lips, still wet from a combination of his saliva and her juices, press against her flushed cheek. 

“I love you, Edelgard,” Dimitri said smiling, holding his dear sister.

“I love you, too, Dimitri.”


End file.
